


Summer Nights with a Hint of Desperation

by CelestialWeariness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background McGenji, Blackwatch never existed but gabe still didn't become commander, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Lesbians, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Music, No Lesbians Die, Original Character - Freeform, Original gang are all retired war heroes (mostly), Overwatch - Freeform, Pharah x OC, Sombra - Freeform, Sombra will make an appearance, Trapped In A Closet, domestic AU, f/f - Freeform, fuck buddies, guitar playing, i guess, it's not very relevant to the plot but jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWeariness/pseuds/CelestialWeariness
Summary: Fareeha is living at home alone for the summer while Ana is in Egypt. Fed up with her boring summer days decides to join a local band as a  guitarist. Then she meets a girl who makes her summer nights a little less boring.





	1. I

_ May _

_ I. _

Three notes into the first song on the audition setlist Fareeha had already forgotten her audience. Her left hand strummed the chords into the stagnant air of the garage. At the song’s apex it occurs to her that she should probably glance at her “judges”. The row of excited faces that met her glance read that she was doing well. Better than well. The lead singer of the band had already taken a pen out to write her name down. She hadn’t expected this kind of response. Fareeha had only picked up guitar some three years prior. She never performed or played for money. Her only motivation for continuing to play after she graduated high school was to play covers of her favorite songs and impress her crushes if the chance ever presented itself (it hadn’t). 

If she got this job as the temporary second guitar she would have to devote 2 days out of the week to this for the next couple months. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. The pay they were offering was great, but these chords…it was obvious these guys were new. There was nothing wrong with that but she wasn’t sure she’d find the motivation to continue after a couple of weeks if she had to play the same redundant chords. She already had basketball to worry about. It might be summer but she still had practice. Why had she even come? She was probably going to turn them down. 

The song wound down to the last note. The lead singer, Janice, stood up before the last note had strung out. Janice spoke fast, excited and eager to tie Fareeha down. A stream of compliments flowed out of her and it nearly washed Fareeha’s reluctance away. She decided not to decline right away. She told them she would think about it and made up her mind to decline the offer over the phone the next day.

\--

Samson (the original second guitar) let her out of the garage and followed her to her car. He was just as eager as Janice to get Fareeha to accept their offer. 

“You’ve really only been playing for three years? It took me half my life to sound like that.”

Fareeha nodded. 

Somehow his compliments and promises of glory felt more transparent than the other’s.

“You would be such an awesome addition to the band,” Samson’s arm that wasn’t in a sling gestured enthusiastically toward her, “You’re super chill. No drama. I can just tell!”

Fareeha’s wry smile was missed by Samson in his ramblings. Anyone who knew her knew she was far from  _ chill _ . Her childhood was engrossed in math and athletics. Year round mathlete, basketball in the winter, and track in the spring. She was a pretty good marksmen too. Discipline was in her blood, even if her mom didn’t want to admit it. She was an Amari. Her mom was the fourth generation in her family to make high rank in the Egyptian army, saving billions from the Omnic Crisis in the process. That wasn’t just dumb luck. You couldn’t be chill and save the world. And Fareeha couldn’t be chill about living up to that legacy. 

So why was she wasting her time with this? She could be using this time to find an internship or visit grad schools. 

“And with all the shit Andrew puts us through. He’s got talent but he can be such a diva. We’re not even that big yet, you know? Makes me worried about how he’s gonna react when we have a label in the mix,”  Samson continued. They finally reached her mother’s time worn hovervan that she had taken to audition. Fareeha was barely listening. She waited for him to free her of their one sided conversation so she could drive off and get out of the early summer heat. 

“So do you think you’ll say yes? I won’t tell any of them back there. As the person whose position you’re replacing and band manager I have to ask. Everyone else who's played for us today was shit. I’d only really feel comfortable if you took the gig,” he said. 

“Uhh, I really have to check my schedule. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I was in the area so I just swung by. I have pretty full plate already. But I’ll definitely keep it in mind. Give me like 3 days and I’ll give you a call,” she assured him sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

There was a noticeable amount of disappointment in Samson’s face, but he gracefully thanked her for coming and with a humble wave turned back towards the garage and freed her to head out. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feerha joins the PseudoNymphs

The next afternoon Fareeha was sprawled on McCree’s apartment floor. A rough morning of basketball practice had left her heated and annoyed. She sought refuge on his cool linoleum. The lone air conditioning unit sputtered above her. Not pleased about working double time after a winter in storage. She groans with it.

“Quit it. Some of us are working,” McCree said.

She rolled her eyes and cleared another layer of sweat from her brow. 

McCree sucked his teeth, “Here you animal,” he paused his typing to throw a towel her way, “You couldn’t shower on campus? I shouldn’t have let you in. I could smell you as soon as you pulled into the lot.”

“You just can’t handle my essence.”

“Go take a shower, Amari.”

In the shower the tender ache in her muscles turned submissive under high water pressure. She stood under the spray for five minutes before McCree warned her not to waste his water through the door. He came again as she was washing the last of the suds off of her body he left four insistent raps on the door. Cheapskate. 

Now dressed Fareeha walked toward the freezer and took two freeze pops. She threw one in McCree’s direction. He traded his perch at a kitchen stool with his laptop for a more reclined position on his couch. The holo-tv across him was playing a pre-recorded episode of a reality show about extreme fishing. She joined him on the couch reclining on the opposite side, making sure to thrust her socked feet under his chin. 

McCree sputtered and batted at her feet in annoyance.

““Quit it!”

They let the screams of the fishermen and thrashing of their catches fill the silence, only interrupting to make a jokes if the scene was funny enough. The opening sequence for the next episode began when the door to McCree’s apartment was pushed open. 

They greeted Genji with their eyes still glued to the television. 

“You ignore me? I come bearing gifts!”

That caught McCree’s attention. He took the wooden stick of the long gone ice pop out of his mouth to turn to Genji. He gets up to help him with the bags. Fareeha stared at them lazily from the couch. Genji’s gifts were a six pack of cherry coke and a box of fudge pops, a favorite for Jesse. As a gesture of thanks Jesse dotted kisses from Genji’s jaw to his temple. 

Genji’s hands interrupted Jesse’s assault of his face, “Stop you’re gonna smudge my eyeliner!”

Jesse pinned more kisses on Genji’s eyelids in response. 

Lovebirds.

\--

“You’re gonna be in a band?!” McCree yelled incredulously. 

Fareeha swallowed her gulp of cherry choke before responding, “Not technically. I’m filling in for the second guitar.I don’t even know if I really want to do it.”

“You should do it. When you played for Gabe’s birthday last year I really thought I was at a show,” Genji said. 

Fareeha put her palm over her face, “I don’t know. I’m so busy with practice and work...”

McCree scoffed, “You can spare a couple days a week for band practice and two 45 minute shows. You’re here like twelve hours a week just eating popsicles and messing with the thermostat.”

She threw a pillow at McCree from her new spot in the love seat adjacent to the couch which him and Genji now shared. His mechanical hand caught the pillow before it connected with his face. The limb caught a special glint in the daylight that taunted her. 

“God, you sound like Gabe,” she said and rolled her eyes.

McCree waved a finger at her, “Maybe I do. Or maybe it makes sense for you to take a  _ paying  _ opportunity for you to use your talents and not just complain about being sore from practice or whatever annoyed you at work.”

She felt herself get a bit heated from his last comment. She didn’t complain all the time. 

“Why do you care so much?” she asked. 

“You should be enjoying your summer with kids your age. Not hanging around us all day and night.”

“If I was bothering you so much you could have just told me.”

“You don’t bother me! You’re just here a lot.”

“What’s the name of the band anyway? I want to look them up,” Genji asked, eager to squash the start of an argument. 

Fareeha stared hard at McCree before answering,  “PseudoNymphs.”

“That’s cute! What do you think, Jesse?”

“It’s alright,” Jesse replied before draining the rest of his soda can. Without warning he untangled himself from Genji’s arms and mumbled about having to check something in his room. He snatched his laptop off the kitchen table and sauntered off. 

Once the door was closed she leaned toward Genji with a questioning look, “Do you know what that was about?”

Genji shrugged. He leaned in as well. “You remember his manuscript...the one about Gabe and the Crisis?” 

Of course she knew that one. He had been working on it for four years. She had read few chapters throughout the process. It was nearly 600 pages and up until recently you could have found bulky stacks of typed pages littered with little marks and lines of red ink in every corner of his apartment. It meant the world to Jesse.

Genji went on, “A week ago a publisher called him back saying they loved it. It’s probably going to go to print.”

Pharah straightened in her chair. “ _ Shit _ ...! That’s good! That’s really good news. Why didn’t he tell me? Does Gabe know? Please tell me he’s not turning it down?!”

Genji’s voice lowered to a whisper, “You’re the only other person who knows right now...I think he’ll tell everyone when he accepts the offer.”

“What’s he waiting for?! This isn’t like it’s his first book.”

Genji sighed, “Yeah but this isn’t a cowboy romance novel or an article for a news publication. This is journalism; legitimate non-fiction.” Genji raked his fingers through his green hair, “I think he’s just scared. When you want something so bad and it finally happens it can be overwhelming. But I know him. He’s not gonna run, he just needs to think a little.”

\--

Fareeha left the apartment shortly after her conversation with Genji. She didn’t feel like going back to her empty house so she sat in her car with the AC blasting and put her phone on shuffle. After two songs she opened her phone to search for Samson’s number. 

“Fuck it.” And she let her finger tap the phone icon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is an open secret that McCree is a cowboy romance author with a decent and incredibly loyal fanbase but he is more famous for his social critique pieces for a few highbrow news publications.  
> Please leave kudos/comments/bookmarks/etc.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha meets Charlie. Sombra's there too (through the phone)

By the end of the week Fareeha was already performing. The practices went smooth as silk. She got along well enough with the rest of the band. Everyone except Andrew. He really was a diva. He didn’t leave an opportunity to knitpick her mistakes and chastise her for questioning their methods. Anytime he would start the bandmates would look at her with an apologetic look, shrug their shoulders or roll their eyes.  _ That’s just ‘Drew. _

Fuck ‘Drew. 

So she started pissing him off on purpose. Now 45 minutes before their second show she was deep backstage looking for a storage closet to hide his makeup bag in. At the end of the hall she hit a tall black door with the label “LIGHT STORAGE” taped haphazardly onto the door. She opened the door until there was a crack just large enough for her to slip in. She didn’t bother to look for a light switch. She stepped further into the room not expecting to hit a body in the process. 

“Lydia?” asked the body. 

“...No”

“Good I thought you were my manger. Let me get the light.”

The closet was a tighter space than Fareeha had thought. Whoever this person was had to squeeze past her to turn on the light. They were short, that much she could tell. A puff of hair brushed Fareeha’s chin when she pressed into her to walk by. She had to press her back against the large sound equipment behind her to make room for her. Then with a flick their tight space was illuminated by the dim yellow lights above them. 

The stranger squinted up at Fareeha, studying her openly, “Aren’t you one of guitarists for the opening act? The PseudoNymphos?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s just PseudoNymphs actually. I’m sorry am I not allowed in here? I can leave I don’t want to disturb y-”

She cut her off, “I was just hiding from my manager you’re not bothering me. I help work the lights, see?” she pointed to the pinned nameplate on her chest.  _ Charlie, Lighting.  _ “You came in because you needed something?”

“No the reason is pretty dumb I should just go,” Fareeha turned to leave but stopped in her tracks by Charlie’s grip of her arm. She was so surprised that she dropped Andrew’s makeup bag. Charlie reacted first. She had to press against Fareeha to reach the bag and involuntarily she placed her arm around her waist to keep her steady. 

“T-thanks,” Fareeha managed to say.

Charlie looked up at Fareeha and smiled, “No problem.”

She leaned into Fareeha’s body once again and Fareeha backed into the shelves of sound equipment behind her. She wasn’t sure where exactly to put her attention. Charlie stayed quiet and held Fareeha’s gaze when her eyes finally settled on Charlie’s own. Fareeha’s blood was running hot. Her senses grew more acute with each passing second Charlie’s brown eyes pinned her back to the shelf. She couldn’t help but take Charlie in and take detailed inventory of the spew of information her brain was feeding her. If she looked down at Charlie her glossed lips caught a dazzling glint that made the dim closet brighter. Just under her face was a workshirt with the top button undone and Charlie’s breasts were pressing into her body. There was the sweet scent of citrus coming from curls in Charlie’s hair wrapping around her like tendrils. All of Fareeha’s faculties were enamored by Charlie’s presence. It was almost difficult to breath. 

Charlie broke whatever spell Fareeha had been under when her eyes’ left her’s. “Are you sure Lydia didn’t send you? This feels a little coincidental. You don’t need anything but why choose this door to do whatever it is you’re trying to do?” Charlie questioned (more to herself than Fareeha).

“I wasn’t sent by your manger. I actually...like I said the reason is pretty dumb,” Fareeha found herself rambling about her beef with Andrew and somehow explaining to Charlie how she came to be apart of the band in the first place. Charlie didn’t interrupt her story at any point. To her surprise Charlie nodded with understanding when she finally revealed her childish act of revenge. 

“That’s not dumb. Childish sure, but I get it,” Charlie’s words made Fareeha release a breath she didn't know she was holding. “I wouldn’t hide it here though. If you want I can keep it for you. During the show I’m stationed by myself in a little panel room just above the balconies. I’ll meet you back here as soon as your act is over.” 

Was it wise to include someone she didn’t know in an, honestly pointless, prank between bandmates? No. Did she want to an excuse to see Charlie again? Yes.

Without thinking much else Fareeha nodded. 

Charlie smiled. “I would offer we shake on it but your hand seems pretty happy with where it is.”

She had forgotten that her arm was still around Charlie’s waist. “My bad. Sorry.”

Charlie stepped back from Fareeha preparing to leave,“No problem.”

The fresh waft of citrus that came from Charlie when she moved past Fareeha made her bite her lip. “Wait. What were you doing in here before I came in?” She asked. 

Charlie had her hand on the doorknob. With only her head turned to Fareeha she winked at her before shutting the lights and leaving her in the dark.

\--

Their show started with no other problems than ‘Drew being on edge about his missing makeup bag. On stage during their performance Fareeha’s eyes kept being drawn above the balconies. Somewhere in that small booth attached to ceiling was Charlie and ‘Drew’s makeup bag. Every time the lighting changed on the stage or moved across the crowd of concertgoers below them she was reminded of how much she wanted to touch more than Charlie's waist.  In theory little of her brain could be occupied with wondering what Charlie’s lip gloss would taste like or imagine what color bra she might be wearing under her crimson workshirt when she had to make sure she was playing well. But The PseudoNymphs instrumentals were still very repetitive and her fingers could  strum through the chords with ease while thoughts of Charlie swirled around her mind. 

Charlie knew she was attracted to her, Fareeha thought. She couldn’t be repulsed this fact. She let her hold her for so long and then she winked at her. But what was she going to do about it when she saw her again?  _ Hey thanks for helping me steal my bandmate’s stuff. I know we just met but I think you’re really hot can we make out? _

\--

After their set Fareeha lingered backstage. All of her other bandmates were heading to the floor to watch the main act. Janice tried to convince her of joining them but she made up an excuse of having basketball practice in the morning. When they were gone she had to stop herself from bolting to the end of the hall to the storage closet. She took a deep breath before she pushed the door open. 

Unlike before the lights were already on when she opened the door. Charlie was there playing some kind of game on her phone. When she saw Fareeha she smiled and tucked her phone into her back pocket. Wordlessly they both stepped toward each other. Fareeha studied Charlie’s face trying to get a read of any signals she might be trying to convey to her about what they were really doing here. She didn’t have to look for signals for long. When Fareeha in range of Charlie Charlie raised herself on the tips of her toes so her lips could touch Fareeha’s.

Fareeha leaned down and relieved Charlie of the effort of raising herself to meet her. She was reluctant to touch Charlie again but once she felt Charlie’s own hand glide across the taut skin of her belly she had to touch her too or she would jump out of her skin. 

From then on she willed her mind to slow down to the point each thought that slide into consciousness slipped out just as easily. She didn’t want to register her thoughts too deeply in fear of her fear of what this would mean ending the moment before it could truly begin. So unthinking, she wrapped her arm around Charlie’s waist to pull her even closer. Charlie’s hand snaked up even further into the inside of her hoodie. Under her palm Fareeha’s skin was burning. She wondered if Charlie could feel the butterflies that had originated in her stomach and followed the trail of her touch all the way to her ribcage. 

Fareeha’s grip on Charlie’s waist had bunched up her work polo so her other hand was now touching bare skin. Like the rest of Charlie the skin of her stomach was soft. Coming in contact with her skin made the urge to touch as much of Charlie as possible even more fierce. Fareeha kissed her harder and moved both her hands over her torso with greed. She only stopped when had reached the bottom of Charlie’s bralette. She broke their kiss to look at Charlie for permission. She nodded impatiently and lifted her head to meet Fareeha’s lips again. Fareeha cupped her breast through the lace. The skin between her fingers could feel sides of Charlie’s nipple pressing into the lace. She grazed her thumb over it, then pressed it between her index finger and her thumb. Charlie removed her lips from Fareeha to moan into her neck. Fareeha smiled. She felt a small swell of pride about having made Charlie squirm after she had been teasing her all night. Fareeha let her lips move lower with confidence. She would stop to press her lips against the skin on Charlie’s skin to kiss it. At Charlie’s neck she let her tongue glide slowly over the column of her neck. She could almost feel the vibrations of the whimpers Charlie was suppressing poorly bubble up her throat. 

Fareeha kept her tongue on her throat and let her lips suck tight at the bottom of her neck. “ _ Shit _ ,” Charlie whimpered. This outburst was motivation for Fareeha to press the pad of her thumb roughly against Charlie’s lace covered nipple and give two quick flicks while sucking even harder on the same spot of her neck as before. Charlie moaned into their tiny space. She pushed Fareeha’s face away from her neck and laughed, “If you keep this up I’m not going to make it to my station before the headliner starts.”

Fareeha wasn’t fully processing Charlie’s words. She was still under her spell, but found herself in awe of how easily Charlie could pull herself from the moment. She wasn’t sure how Charlie did it. Mouth still agape Fareeha stared at Charlie straighten her work shirt and reapply her gloss swiftly. Fareeha was still collecting herself when Charlie put the makeup bag back in her hand and made her way to the door with a wave and a “call me after 1 if you want to do this again tonight” before the door slammed behind her.  

_ What the fuck  _

\--

“What the fuck!” Fareeha screamed into her headphone mic. She was sitting in her mom’s van in the parking lot with engine off. After Charlie had left the closet she waited only a minute before hauling ass out of there. Shaking she pulled her phone out to FaceTime Sombra, who didn’t pick until the third call. 

Sombra stared at Fareeha unamused. Her hair was pulled in a lazy bun and all but her eyes and mouth were covered by the heavy cream of a fresh face mask. “ _ Fareeha _ ! Shut the fuck up, Gabe’s asleep.” 

Fareeha continued to not pay attention to her volume while giving Sombra a barely coherent retelling of her night. 

“What the fuck?” Sombra asked when Fareeha had finished. 

“I  _ know _ . I don’t know what to do! I don’t even have her number.”

Sombra ordered her to check the inside of Drew’s makeup bag. Fareeha unzipped the pouch and sure enough inside was a small piece of paper with Charlie’s number scrawled in red Sharpie. “Oh.”

“You have her number now. What are you gonna do about it?” Sombra asked. Fareeha looked away from her phone to stare straight ahead into the dark parking lot. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to see Charlie again. There was a throbbing in her clit that told her she had to see her again. Tonight. 

“I don’t know…”

Sombra rolled her eyes, ”If you wanted to go home and finish yourself off in that empty house you wouldn’t have called me, Amari.” There was some truth to that she supposed. “Fuck. Okay, I’ll text her...but not that. How about...um: Hey, it’s Fareeha?”

“That works fine.” Fareeha tapped Charlie’s number quickly into her phone before she lost her nerve.

**F: Hey, it’s Fareeha**

Fuck she really sent it. 

**C: Hi!**

Charlie’s response was almost immediate. 

“Now what?!” Fareeha nearly yelled. Sombra sneered as best as her drying face mask would allow, “You sound desperate.”

“Because I  _ am _ .” Fareeha croaked. The sound of another text notification rang for her attention. It was Charlie again.

The summer had been a lonely one. If she was being honest with herself it hadn’t been for the band, training, and McCree she probably be in her room masturbating all day. She didn’t realize how much she had missed touching someone and being touched until tonight. 

**C: I want to see you again. We can continue at the end of my shift.**

Fareeha read Sombra her reply.  “Don’t stare at me ask her when that is.”

**P: When is that?**

A moment passed and Charlie replied with a time and her address. Fareeha’s heart sunk. 

“Sombra! She lives in Jesse’s building. On the same floor. What the fuck?!” Fareeha slapped her steering wheel with her free hand. 

“No! You’ve come so close. I’m not letting you give up. Hold on.” Sombra paused the video feed to open Snapchat. “I just checked Jesse’s story him and Genji are out dancing. You have until 2 am. That’s plenty of time.”

“Right I can be out of there before then.”

“Cool now hang up, I have to go wash this off. I can’t feel my face anymore.” Fareeha ended the call. As she pulled out of the parking lot her mind was already making a to-do list of the grooming she was going to have to do when she got to her house. She needed a shower. She was practically swimming in her underwear from their meeting in the closet. It probably didn’t hurt to shave...but may be Charlie would be into hair? This part was weird. She had only been involved in something this casual once before, but that was a completely different situation. Did Charlie even think this was a casual thing? Oh God. She didn’t want to ask through another text...may be when she got there she could slip the question. 

Fareeha was showered, shaved, and lotioned  when Sombra called her. “What are you doing now?” Sombra asked when she picked up. 

Fareeha adjusted the towel wrapped around her. She was debating what to wear to Charlie’s apartment. She narrowed it down to two options. Both outfits were laid out on her bed side by side. “I’m trying to figure out what to wear.” 

“You’re just gonna end up taking it off anyway. You should be thinking about what you’re gonna say when you get over there. Like is it gonna mean anything?” She had been thinking about that. “Do you want it to?”

Fareeha sat down between the two outfits and leaned back on one arm, “I hope it doesn’t mean anything. We just met. That would be crazy. I was gonna ask when I got there, but I’m pretty sure she feels the same way.”

On the other line Sombra was tapping away at her keyboard trying to find social media accounts that could belong to Charlie. She had started her search just before calling Fareeha. Within two minutes of talking to her she had found Charlie’s instagram and twitter. “Damn, Fareeha. She’s this hot and you just met her in a closet somewhere?” 

“Of course you found her already with only her name. Don’t do anything else.” 

Sombra scoffed, “I’m not gonna follow her! I’m not stupid.”

Sombra sucked her teeth, “What?” Fareeha asked. 

“Her last few tweets were about how she hated  _ Some Like it Bot. _ ”

“That movie was trash. You said so yourself last week when we saw it.”

Sombra huffed, “No the  _ script _ was trash  The actors’ performance and filming made it tolerable. Your date has like ten tweets about how atrocious the lighting and film work was. She posted a screenshot of a scene where you can see the camera person's face reflected in the main character’s head plate.” Fareeha let herself fall back onto the bed still between the two outfits. “Well it sounds like she has a point.”

“What are you going to do now?” Sombra asked. “Probably catch up on  _ Omnics Need Love Too _ then head over to Charlie’s whenever she gets back.”

“Now  _ that _ is garbage. Last week Cynthia finally found out Veronica had been fucking Zee while she was upstate. She pulled up to Veronica’s with a huge magnet-”

Fareeha cut her off, “I’m gonna hang up now. You’re spoiling too much.”

“You waited too long to catch up! Anyway have fun with Charlie! Byeeeee.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been...almost 2 months. I forced myself to end the chapter. I actually wrote most of this like a month ago but was holding off ending the chapter and posting it. I don't know when I'll post the last chapter. Hopefully before the end of the year. Please comment/give kudos/bookmark if you like it enough. I really appreciate feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos/bookmarks!


End file.
